


day 617

by lulla_lunekjaer



Series: birthdays mean something different in space [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Hera, takes place between Bach to the Future and Happy to Be of Assistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: January 31st, 2015.Hera's Birthday.plus, AIs can't eat cake, a cacophony of background noise, reverse-CETI alien funk, and "sweetheart."





	day 617

“Hera? Are you there?” 

“Yes, Officer Eiffel, I’m here.” (she’s always here)

“I know it’s been rough since Christmas, and Hilbert, and everything, but, uh, I figured we should do something to mark the date, and since AIs can’t eat cake, not that we have cake, this might do.” (so this is what he’s been getting up to in Hilbert’s creepy old lab) (the one that’s off her scanners) (the one that he disappeared to without telling her one day and she freaked out over) (she can’t seem to remember that it exists and she’s not sure if it’s a problem with her programming from before, like how the room doesn’t appear on any of her servers and she can’t see or hear it, or if it’s . . . new) (she’s not sure whether she wants to know)

“Oh? What is it?”

A cacophony of background noise seems to explode from the comms panel. 

“Officer Eiffel?”

“Shhhh, just wait.”

The noise, which had seemed to her sensors like static, suddenly resolves itself into patterns.

“Is this . . . the Entertainer?”

Eiffel laughs.

“Yeah, baby! It worked!”

“I’m not quite sure I understand.”

“It’s our first song, the first transmission I picked up, arranged on all the weird beeps and R2-D2 noises this hunk of junk makes. A little creepier now that we know it’s some weird reverse-CETI alien funk, but hey.”

He pauses.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also my sister and I made an approximation of the cupcakes that the Zachs tried and I must say they came out much, much better (https://mizeliza.tumblr.com/post/170362480970/acelinecity-i-have-never-made-fondant-before). 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @mizeliza


End file.
